Fallen
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The moments that helped shape Lara into what she is.
1. Goodbye mother

_**Authors Note:** _Thanks to gyikhu for the title :o)

_**Authors Note 2:** _I always wanted to do a story abot Lara and what made her become who she is today, so to do so I needed some life changing moments. This is the result.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Tomb Raider and I don't make any money from it._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fallen <strong>_

_**Goodbye mother**_

"Mummy, I'm scared," Lara whispered the nine year old girl looked at her mother with her hazel eyes; they were shining with fear as the plane was shaking.

"I know sweetheart, just close your eyes and listen to my voice, everything will be fine," said Amelia Croft, not feeling completely safe herself, but she found it best not to share that with her daughter.

Lara nodded and closed her eyes, leaning as close to her mother as possible. Her mother leaned over as much as it let itself do and sang, "Hush little baby don't you cry, mummy's gonna buy you a mockingbird, if that mockingbird won't sing…"

Lara hid in her mother, clinging to her as the plane continued to shake while losing height. Amelia looked out the window over Lara's head seeing the ground coming closer. With terror she feared that she would lose what was dearest to her, her beloved daughter.

_How could this happen?_

"Mummy," Lara whimpered.

"Shhh it will soon be over," Amelia said in a soft tone, a lot of steady than what she felt like. She had to be strong for her even if she was scared to death.

Lara was shivering violently as the plane landed with a huge bang and slide forward for a while, then it stopped and everything went quiet. Amelia that had closed her eyes in the process opened them and said, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

As she slowly released her grip, Lara looked at her mother with big eyes saying, "We crashed, didn't we?"

"That we did, are you injured?" she asked, noticing how she didn't even have a scratch, but she was feeling a bit shaky.

"I'm feeling a bit confused, other than that fine," said Lara, loosening her seatbelt and getting up. Her mother did the same, slowly going ahead to the cockpit to check on the pilots, she would soon find they were both dead.

To shelter her daughter from seeing that and to get out of the machine that could have resulted in their death, Amelia grabbed what was necessary and Lara and got out.

* * *

><p>Lara's adventures side was triggered by the surroundings as soon as they were outside the plane. Even if they seemed to be in nowhere land somewhere in the Himalaya's that didn't stop her from taking a peak. She found that even there it was little signs of life both high and low.<p>

"Don't go too far," Amelia yelled after her, trying to keep a watchful eye on her daughter that seemed to be exploring her surroundings. Not that that was anything new, she always did that. She'd grown up to be a curious young girl, maybe that was because both her parents were as well.

"And hi to you little Spiderman, where did you come from," she heard her say, as she took what Amelia could only assume to be a spider of her shoulder and put it on the ground, then she seemed to be following it.

Amelia shook her head as she looked at a map, trying to figure out where about they were and how to get home from there. The most logical thing was to be walking to the nearest city and there find somewhere to get to plane. This whole travel had truly been a mistake and now she wanted to get home to her husband. She needed the safety of his strong arms.

Her thinking suddenly got interrupted by Lara yelling, "Mummy, look what I found."

Amelia sighed as she went in the direction of her daughter's excited voice only to find her standing by the foot of a temple. She frowned not actually knowing it should be one there.

"Can we go inside, can we, can we?" Lara looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not," said Amelia with a smile, mostly because she wanted to see what was inside as well. Maybe a hidden treasure of some kind, you never knew what was inside old temples.

The young girl let out a yelp of excitement as she run up the stairs, making her ponytail jump up and down. Her mother slowly followed her slowly, taking the time to look at the exterior of the temple as they approached the opening.

* * *

><p>As soon as they came inside Amelia completely lost track of her daughter in all the corners and secrets pathways that were there.<p>

"Lara," she called out, but there was no answer, although she thought she could hear her footsteps running somewhere nearby. Or was that her imagination.

"Lara!" she yelled out again, sure she could hear her giggles.

"I'm here," she could suddenly hear her yell back, and followed to where she thought the sound came from. Seeing her daughter talk to a woman standing close by surrounded with light.

"This is Amanda," said Lara with a happy smile.

"Where did you come from?" Amelia asked, looking questioning at the redheaded woman in front of her.

"The future," said Amanda, as simple as that.

"Cool huh?" Lara asked, smiling due to her mother's facial impression.

"And how exactly did you get here?" Amelia wanted to know, thinking it seemed too farfetched.

"With the help of her," she said, pointing towards Lara that were totally captured by this woman.

"Lara, how did you get her to appear?" asked her mother, looking at her with serious eyes.

"Easy I just made this sword move and there she was," said Lara pointing to a sword on the ground.

Amelia lifted it up and swung it around just as Amanda yelled no, but too late and with that both women disappeared. Lara gasped whispering for her mother. Sadly she was nowhere to be found. She swung the sword to get either to appear, but nothing.

"Mummy," the young girl whispered, tears starting to appear from her eyes, but there was no answer, no nothing at all. Her mother was gone.

A sea of tears made their way down her cheek as the young girl slowly made her way out of the temple, not knowing if she would ever see her mother again.

* * *

><p>Slowly the young girl made her way from where she was to Katmandu, not wanting to go back to the terrible place where she lost her mother or where the plane crashed, all she wanted was to go home. To try to forget everything, or wake up discovering it was just a dream.<p>

Finding a payphone somewhere in the crowded city, a tearful Lara called her father.

He quickly picked up saying, "Richard Croft, how may I help?"

"Daddy, mummy's gone, I'm all alone, please come and get me," Lara cried into the phone.

Richard having no idea what was going on, only that his wife wouldn't leave their daughter alone by choice, quickly asked, "Where are you?"

"Think Katmandu, please hurry," she whispered as their connection got cut due to no more money. She ended up passing out from emotional exhaustion moments later.

* * *

><p>Richard Croft was looking frantically around in Katmandu for his little girl. In the end he ended up finding her in a back allay, hiding behind some trashcans. Her face was grimy and dirty, as were her clothes and her hair was a huge mess. She was shivering lightly where she lay as a little curl.<p>

Lord Croft lifted up his young girl still not getting how she had ended up there alone. As he carried her out of there he asked, "Where is your mother?"

"Gone," said Lara.

This struck him as an arrow through the heart. His wife, the love of his life was gone. He didn't ask how it happened, by now he knew the plane had crashed, but not what happened after that. He knew he in time had to ask her, but now was not the time.

Now his little girl needed him more than anything, like he needed her, the mere refection of what used to be his wife.

He carried her all the way back to the plan so they could get home asfast as possible, sparing his little girl for more pain. As it slowly took off, Lara looked at the window whispering, "Goodbye, mummy, I'm sorry."

Lord Croft's heart was aching hearing his daughter utter these words. As she started to cry, he pulled her into his strong arms for comfort, promising himself he would never let her go. One loss was enough and even more than he could bear, but losing his little angel that he knew he could never live with.

Young Lara's soft cries slowly died away as she fell asleep in her father's protective arms. She knew she was going home and that she was finally safe as long as he was around, and right now that was that entire she needed.

Richard continued to hold her, watching over her, glad that at least one of his women was okay, and as the plane slowly headed home, he put a hand on the window whispering, "Goodbye Amelia, I love you and I hope we'll one day meet again."

With that a tear and down his cheek and landed on Lara, making her turn a bit but not wake up. He smiled, continuing to watching out the window as the plane kept on flying, desperately hoping that he one day would be united with his wife on the other side.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. He's not dead

_**He's not dead**_

"Lara, please be reasonable," she heard Hillary say, he was the family servant, he had been for years. He had even helped raising her when her parents could not be present.

"I will not, I'm old enough to on a quest alone," she snapped, her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking at him with angry eyes. Why was it so hard to understand that she was feed up with school and wanted an adventure. To have some fun for a change instead of working her ass off with homework.

"That may be Lady Croft, but even you have to see that you cannot leave school until the term is over," said Hillary in a calm tone, he was by now used to her tantrums.

Lara groaned in dismay as she said, "You know if daddy was here, this wouldn't even be an issue."

"What wouldn't?" they heard Richard Croft's dark voice behind them.

"Tell Hillary that I can skip school and go out in search of a treasure," said Lara, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Her father quirked a brow before saying, "That is out of the question Lara, if you absolutely must go and explore something you have to do it in your free time."

"Which is when, like never," said Lara, rolling her hazel eyes at him.

"Don't push it," he said in a very warning tone. Lara grumbled something before walking up the stairs to her wing. Sometimes he wondered, 'Why was he to have all the fun while she was stuck at the manor?'

She looked out the window at the courtyard wondering if he would ever let her go for a quest alone after what happened to her mother years ago. Lara sighed, it was all just vague and fractured memories now, after all it had been eight years since she went missing. Lara was pretty sure she was either dead or stuck in another dimension if that was even possible.

She let a medallion slide between her fingers, she always had it with her, and there was a picture of both her parents inside. She had had it for as long as she could remember. It was one of the things that gave her strength.

_Her mother…_

The one to give her life, the one that taught her what was right or wrong. The one that went missing right before she would need her the most. She missed her first period, first heartache, fist fight at school, and a lot of other first. In those moments Lara so desperately wanted her there, not that her father wasn't great or Hillary for that matter, but still neither of them were a woman nor could know how she felt.

Lara had never heard or seen anything from her after she vanished and she doubted she ever would. The chance of that was minimal and too much to hope for, she knew that very well. So in the end she had come to terms with hear fact that she was gone and it would remain that way.

Her father had right after the accident asked her what happened and she explained the best way she could about the other woman and the parallel work inside the temple. At first he hadn't believed her, but as wouldn't give it a rest, he had no chance but to do so.

He also asked her how she managed from where the plane wreck was placed, having later found it, to the town of Katmandu. She had told him, she packed what was necessary in a backpack, a pocket knife he once given her, a bottle of water, a change of clothes, her teddy bear, some dry crackers and her valet. She had then started on climbing down from the mountain the best way she could, falling here and there, but in the end she had made it down to town. It had taken her two days.

Lara had in time overtaken Amelia's title as Lady Croft, as she was expected to follow in her mother's footsteps one day, and her father thought the title was suitable as she was the only female left at the castle.

Not that she was much of a lady. She was usually dressed in shorts with matching singlet or T-shirt and combat boots. She loved weapon of every kind, and she loved to box and other sports related to fighting. The only thing ladylike about her was that whatever she did she did it with grace. Well most times, and that she always rode as a lady.

That and the fact that she had to attend her father's upper-class parties, which she truly hated. There she was dressed like a lady to not make shame of him or the family name.

Sometimes Lara just hated her life, being born into this lifestyle. She did have all she ever wanted or needed, but to her that wasn't always a good thing. As everything came with a price.

She heard a knock on her door and knew it was her father. She sighed, saying, "Come in if you must."

Richard looked at his daughter, she was becoming more like her mother for each day and sometimes it made him sad to look at her, reminding him of what he had lost. At the moment the young woman was looking at him with annoyed eyes, arms crossed over her chest, as he calmly said, "So this is how you wish to leave things with me before I go."

"You always go, why can I not come with?" she asked, suddenly sounding like a little girl again, and not the seventeen year old like she actually was.

"I told you before, you have school to finish," he said with a sigh.

"But you could homeschool me like you did when I was younger, please father," she practically begged him, as that was what he had done after Amelia got taken from them, afraid to let his daughter out of his sight.

"I don't think that would be wise to do, I'm sorry sweetheart," he said in a calm tone.

"How long will you be gone for?" she asked, as she hated when he left her behind.

"I would assume three, max four days if everything goes as planned," he said.

"Will you bring me back a treasure?" she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. She always loved when he brought back things from his journeys even if it was something as simple as a piece of a rock.

"I will try, but you know no treasure can even come close to you Lara, you are the most precious thing I have," he said, letting his hand reach out and stroke her face.

Lara blushed shyly by this, smiling at him, saying, "Have a safe journey, daddy."

"I shall in deed try, and you behave while I'm gone," he said in a warning tone.

"Don't I always," said Lara with a very innocent smile, they both knew that that was not always the case.

"Hmmm," he said, as he slowly got up and left her. The young woman slowly walked over the window, watching him leave, wishing with all her heart she could go with him. If nothing else to raid something in hunt of a treasure.

Again her half thinking half daydreaming got interrupted by a knock on the door. She turned to face it hearing Hillary say, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, well I do guess that since I'm stuck here I'll do my homework, then take Champ for a ride, he could really use some exercise as can I," she said, referring to one of her favorite horses, a brown stallion name Champion. He could ride like the wind.

"Very well, let me know if you need anything," said Hillary, glad that she seemed to have calmed down. At least for now.

As he closed the door and she opened one of her books whispering, "My own yet and less homework."

"Hillary," Lara said, looking up from a book she was reading. The content was about ancient runes, important information if she ever needed it. Or so she had figured fining the book in her father's library the day before. By now she had almost finished it.

"Yes Miss Croft," said the servant that at the moment was dusting the shelves.

"Wasn't father supposed to be home earlier today?" she asked him.

"He was yes, I'm sure he just got a little late on leaving and will be home soon," said Hillary in a calm tone. He however had starting to wonder about his Lordship, not having heard from him after he left which was highly unusual. Richard always called home no matter how long he was away, too check on his daughter and sometimes talk to her if he had the time. And he always called home on the point of return so they knew when he was expected. This time he however hadn't making Hillary think that something was very wrong.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Do you mind if I take a ride around the estate instead of sitting here waiting, I'm a bit restless," she said, slowly putting the book aside and getting up.

"No, not at all, and you know you don't have to ask me for permission to do that," he said.

"I know, just like doing so still. Mostly so you know where I am in case you need to find me," she said with a half-smile.

"Yes, because the estate is just like a little garden," he said in a dry tone.

Lara just threw her head back making her brown hair fall down the shoulder as she giggled happily. She loved teasing him from time to time, and right now she didn't feel like being watched over. She wanted a little privacy to a change. The reason for this was that she was that she at this moment wasn't feeling really well due to her period. She had been having craps all morning and trying to hide them was a bit hard with her supposing to be ladylike and all.

She sighed slowly making her way down to the stables wondering where her father was as he was never late. She didn't get it where could he be and what he was doing that was more important than to come home to her.

Lara of course knew she was no longer a child and that she was fully capable of taking care of her own if needed. Still she liked having him around; it was a bit of safety in it.

She slowly opened the door to the stable and walked over to Champion saying, "I guess it's just you and me then."

The horse neighed happily by the thought of being ridden, and Lara giggled happily, thinking that if anyone could get her mind of seriousness it was him. Maybe that also was why she loved him so much. She got the saddle on before taking him outside and getting up. Leaning towards his head whispering, "Ride like the wind." And that he quickly did.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall before a tired Lara got back to the manor. She slowly got off the horse and got him back into the stable all nice and cleaned up before walking inside.<p>

"Hillary, Hillary, I'm back, I just had the most…" she stopped saying his serious face.

"Lara, there had come some news about your father," said Hillary in a very serious tone.

"But he's okay right, please tell me he's okay," she said, her voice was shaking.

"They don't know that yet, they still haven't found him and they are running out for places to look," said Hillary with a sigh.

"Then they have to look harder as I will not accept that answer, I do not care about the cost," she said, her eyes had turned grave and her voice was death serious.

"I'll try my best to make them do so, but in worst case you have to be prepared that he's not coming back," said Hillary.

"Never, he will come back!" said Lara in a stubborn tone as she marched up the stairs to her room, as tears were threatening to appear.

* * *

><p>One day became many and they turned into months, but Richard Croft remained gone. His young, rebellious daughter refused to accept that he might be lost forever. In her heard she knew or at least hoped she was alive, somewhere and that he one day would return to her.<p>

She got furious when people talked about him as he had already passed and she was having a hard time facing the fact that he was no longer there. The only ones left at the manor were herself and Hillary.

That was what he had left her in case anything should happen. He didn't want his little girl to be homeless. And the manor had been where she had brought up, it was only right it became hers if…

Hillary looked over at Lara that was sitting on the front stairs of the mansion, looking empty out in the air thinking.

"Still no news," he said with a sigh, wishing he could give her something better.

"I didn't expect it either, I honestly think we won't hear more about him, but one day I am going to find him as I know he's not dead," she said in a very serious tone.

Hillary just nodded, not saying anything as he didn't want to break her spirit. Instead he sat down next to her saying, "It will be alright."

"I know as I have you and you were always the best," she said, leaning against the older man, letting her tears fall for the first time since her father went missing. He just held and gently stroke her thinking she was unlucky to lose her mother, but no her father. The estate she was left seemed to have it all, but in the end it would be missing the most important thing her parents.

As a sigh left his lips he wished that things would have been different as she did not deserve to have it like that. So he decided to do the only thing he could do, the only thing the Lordship had asked him to do, take care of his little girl.

No more than ever she needed someone even if she would rarely admit it, and he intended to be there for her every step of the way. No one should go through something like this on their own, and with him there Lara wouldn't either.

As she continued to cry she held on to him hard, making his heart ache. No words would be said, there were none, and their actions spoke loud enough. In their own way they both said the same thing, 'I'm here for you and I will always be there if you need me.'

And in the end that was all that needed to be said and confirmed at that point.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	3. The Strong one

_**The strong one **_

"Are you sure you have packed all you need?" Hillary asked looking at Lara that was strapping up her backpack. She was going to ski with some friends and would be gone for the weekend. It was the first weekend she would be alone after her parents passed.

"Got my ski suit, extra clothes, refreshments, ski boots and some other stuff so I'm good," said the perky twenty-one year old woman.

"Good and you will be home Sunday right?" Hillary asked, feeling he was sending his own daughter away; after all he had been the one to raise her the past four years. He took the task very seriously as he was very fond of the young woman, even if she could be quite challenging at times.

"I will yes, please don't worry, I'll be fine," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before walking out to the private yet that was waiting for her. Hillary looked after her with anxious eyes wondering if it was good idea that she was going alone, then again she was a young adult so she was free to do whatever she wanted.

* * *

><p>"You're just amazing," Bryce said, looking at his friend, as they walked back into the cabin they had rented for the weekend. It was close to the ski slope.<p>

"I'm not all that," said Lara, blushing modesty, fully aware that she actually was.

"You were," said Amy, stumbling inside along with Joel.

"Maybe just a little, so what do you guys wanna do?" said Lara, they all came to the resort very late the night before, but they planned on skiing today and the next day before leaving.

"Well I say that we have a real after-ski party," said Joel, looking in his backpack, before pulling out some alcohol and something to mix it with.

"I'm up for that," said Lara with a giggle, it had been ages since she last blow off some steam. Up to now she had been working her ass off with school, but now that she had finished she looked forward to kick back and relax.

"And here I thought you were a lady and were supposed to marry an earl in the fall," said Joel, handing her then Bryce a drink.

"Please do not remind me of that when I'm trying to have a good time," said Lara with a sigh, she had finally managed to forget all about her fiancée. It was not that she didn't like him; it was just that she didn't love him and she found him a bit snobbish at times. That and the fact that he didn't understand her at all. The remains of her family of course thought she should marry him to continue to be high in society. Lara on the other hand didn't see why she had to marry for that considering she already had the title and the estate.

"We'll make sure you forget all about him then, cheers to having a good time," Joel said and everyone slammed their glasses into his.

* * *

><p>Lara smiled as she slowly got into her own private yet. The weekend with her friends had been great and Bryce had promised to come to visit her in not too long. She could hardly wait. He was just so much fun. As were of course Joel and Amy, they four of them had made their own little group the last couple of years. They had all gone to Gordonstoun Boarding school together, in fact they had been in the same class from Lara's first day and they had bonded at once.<p>

"Did you have a good trip Miss Croft?" the pilot asked as they slowly took off.

"It was fantastic, I wish I didn't have to go back," she said, looking down at the ground.

"You could have stayed longer, but then you should notified Hillary," said the pilot.

"I know, but it's okay, I can always come back later," she said with a yawn before adding, "I'm going to go and lie down as I hardly slept the last couple of days, wake me if there is anything."

"I will," the pilot nodded as the young woman went out the door and to the passanger area. She sat down in a chair and by old habit fastened the seatbelt before closing her eyes, dreaming of anything but her Edward.

* * *

><p>Lara woke with a sudden jolt; she knew at once that something was very wrong. She looked out the window at the night sky seeing the plane was losing height.<p>

"Henry," she called out for the pilot, slowly getting out of the seat aware of the danger she would be in if they actually did crash. She quickly made her way to the cockpit struggling to keep her balance. As she got inside, she saw Henry leaned over the controls, but he didn't seem to be steering the plane. Lara bent down feeling his pulse, noticing it was not there.

She gasped knowing at he was dead and she had to go out fast before it crashed or somehow manage to bring the plane down herself.

The young woman moved the pilot aside, then got in his side. Grabbing the control table, she quickly looked over it, not getting even half. She tried to use the radio to call for help, but either she had no cover or it didn't work.

"Damn it!" she cursed loudly, she was not up for this, not again. She already had one plane crash in her life, she didn't need another.

And as if that wasn't enough it seemed like she was running out of fuel. The young woman started to panic knowing she would need to get them down and fast, not really caring for where along the snow-covered mountains.

"Okay, here it goes," she said, making the pain drop even more rapidly, feeling as terrified as she was when she was younger. A silent prayer escaped her lips, as she closed her eyes on the point of impact. This was not how she planned to end her vacation. Not at all.

* * *

><p>The plane landed with a huge bang and slid forward for some time before stopping with a jolt, making Lara almost fall out of her seat. She quickly got to the passenger area and got her backpack, putting on her skiing gear, before opening the door to the plane and getting out. She looked at the banged up thin can and saw there was coming smoke from one of the engines. She knew she had to get someone to look for Henry later, but right now she needed to get out there and back home.<p>

She buckled on her skies and looked at the snow-covered hillside. A shiver of fear ran through her body as she was fully aware that if she actually had a fall she could die and no one would ever find her. She took on her goggles and got a few steps down thinking, 'Well you always wanted adventure, now you have one."

"Hillary, here I come," she whispered as she made a jump with her skies and started going downhill in deadly. She moved from side to side on the white blanket, going faster than she ever had before, seeing threes and parts of the mountain side slide pass her. Snow from her track gracing her lightly. Spite the situation Lara couldn't help but smiling a little, making it go faster and faster. She gasped when she suddenly saw a precipice coming up front, knowing she would have to jump over to get further. She took a deep breath as she neared it going full speed, closing her eyes, not daring to look until the skies again touched the ground.

As she opened them she could feel the adrenalin pump through her, and she let out triumphant laugh wishing someone would have seen it. It had felt as terrifying as it had been amazing, but Lara promised herself never to do that again, all things considered that could have gone very wrong.

She sighed as she buckled off the skies and sat down in the snow, breathing fast. She had no idea where she was or the nearest town was. At the moment she could be in any mountain side in the world, and the only things she had to help her with, was what she packed for the ski trip, plus her trusty old pocketknife. She sighed wishing she had a gun so that maybe she could kill an animal for food if it came to that.

She rumored around her backpack to find a bottle of water and a pack of chips to eat, making it disappear in less than a second, all things considered she hadn't eaten much that day. She was wondering whether to try to make some kind of camp for the night or keep going, but decided on the last not wanting to freeze to death as it was really cold.

Lara slowly went through her backpack once more only to find her Walkman and made sure it was fastened properly, then she started going downhill again.

As she kept on skiing it slowly became darker and darker, and not having any lights in the middle of nowhere she found it best to stop after all. She made a shelter out of springs of spruce, took her sleeping bag out of the backpack and curled up in it, praying she would wake up the next morning.

* * *

><p>It was early morning in the forest and the birds were singing happily, not caring about the woman asleep on the ground far beneath them. She was lying very still and therefore making no disturbance on their end.<p>

Lara having being woken by the birds quibbering slowly got up and packed her sleeping bag again, thankful to still be alive considering how cold it was the night before. Not that there was much difference in temperature now, but at least the sun was up now, that helped just a little. She slowly gathered some of the spruce springs in a pile on the ground and lit them with some matches she had in the backpack. Two nights before while she was a the cabin they had been used to lit the fire, as no one else had remembered to bring any it was Lara to the rescue.

She smiled thinking about them sitting around the fire, telling stories and laughing, having no worries at all, just hanging out. She had missed doing that a lot the last year considering how much time the final studies had taken up.

She sighed wondering what they were all doing now. Bryce was most likely making a new prototype for a robot or being online with his computer, as the computer geek he was. Amy would be going for her morning run before starting at her new work. She was working under an archeologist as his trainee and they were going on a dig in not too long. Joel would most likely be sleeping still having another day off.

_Another day off…_

Lara sighed; this was not how she planned things to go. Not that she minded being out here in the wild, but she was worried about Hillary. He would have noticed she was gone by now, he had to have started a search or something for her when she didn't turn up as planned.

_Turned up as planned…_

Lara's thoughts for the first time in a long time went to her father that went missing four years ago. She had almost given up hope of finding him again. In her heart she probably knew that would be impossible.

A tear ran down her cheek, she had never been the same after her father passed on. He was her cliff and her everything after her mother died. Having him vanish like that had made her heart break. And there was no way to fix that that much she knew. For her time did not heal all wounds as there were so many unanswered questions.

She sighed heavily hearing her belly rumbling with hunger, knowing she needed to find something to eat in the forest. She got up and started to walk further in, hoping that there was some kind of small animal there. She didn't like the thought of killing it, but she knew she had no other choice. Her hunger demanded it as did the need for survival.

She looked over the snow-covered grounds, hoping to see something that was alive in between it. It was then she saw it a few feet away, two long ears, meaning it had to be a hare. She leaped at it before it had a chance to react and captured it, only to break its neck.

She brought it back to the fired where she skinned it and made little pieces of meat cook on the fire. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she wished she was at home having one of Hillary's great breakfasts.

She sighed heavily eating a piece of the hare, then continuing to eat until all was gone. It didn't taste bad at all. She sighed, strapping on her skies and continued downhill.

* * *

><p>Lara had no idea how long she had been skiing for when she collapsed, not being able to stand anymore. She tried to get up, but couldn't, her legs were simply too shaky from the long ride down. She screamed out in frustration, crying sadly.<p>

All she wanted was to get home, why did that have to be so hard?

She startled when she heard a male voice ask, "Are you okay Miss?"

Lara looked up into a pair of green eyes and whispered, "No, I can honestly say I'm not."

"What is wrong, maybe I can help," he offered, helping her up, she was shaking in his strong arms.

"My…my plane it crashed up in the mountains late yesterday, pilot is dead. I need to get home or call there to say I'm okay," she managed to get out.

"You are saying you skied all the way down," he said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"That is what I am saying, so can you help me or…?" she asked him.

"I can yes, I don't exactly have food as I'm living at a hotel, but I do have a pone there and I can take you out or a meal if you wish," he offered.

"Thanks, I'm Lara Croft," she said holding out he hand.

"Terry Sheridan," he said, shaking it, leading the way.

* * *

><p>As Lara dialed the number, Terry looked at her. She was still dressed in her skiing outfit and he estimated that she was either his age or a bit younger.<p>

"Hey Hillary, it's me. I know I should been home yesterday, but Henry died, so I had to land the plane myself. I…don't know, I woke by the plane going down and I went to check and he…Either way I managed to land the plane and ski down to, Terry where are we?" she put the phone a little aside, looking at the dark-haired man standing at the other end at the room.

"Katmandu," he answered.

"Katmandu, no…no need to do that, I'll catch a flight from her as soon as possible and call when on my way," she said, before hanging up.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, with a frown.

"No, my butler, he takes care of the household when I am away, which has been a lot over the last few years considering I've spent most time at school," she said with a sigh.

"I see, and your parents?" he wanted to know as he found it odd she just lived with a servant.

"They passed away a while back, just me and Hillary after that, my uncle was guardian of the money and the estate until I was nineteen, but now I take care of everything," she explained.

"And you are how old?" he asked.

"Twenty-one, you?" she asked, looking at him.

"Twenty-five," he said, thinking he had been right about her age from what he estimated.

"Cool, and you are here on business or pleasure?" she asked.

"A little of both," he answered without elaborating.

"I see, I take it you are not married," she said as she couldn't spot a ring on his finger.

"That is correct, had some relationships but they didn't work out, and you are?" he asked, seeing the ring on hers.

"Engaged to an earl," she said in a matter of fact way.

"You mentioned you have and estate, and you are marrying an earl, do you have a title?" he asked, quirking a brow at her.

"I am a lady, so in truth I don't feel I need his title at all, but it's expected of me…" she stopped, wondering why she was even telling him this.

"Meaning you are marrying him for the wrong reasons ad that you don't love him," Terry pointed out.

"I do," she said with a sigh.

"But not in the right way, meaning you should not marry him at all," he said.

"You don't know anything about me or my life so I would appreciate if you didn't…" she stopped as he interrupted, "I'm sorry Lara, I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"Well you did," she said, going for the door.

"Please wait, let me at least get you something to eat to make up for my rude behavior and help you get a plane back to England, as I assume you are from there," he said.

"I am yes, and I do guess I can go for that as you so kindly are offering," she said with a half-smile.

"Good," he said and smiled back.

She didn't answer to that, just followed him out the door, curious as to where he would take her.

* * *

><p>"So you are really going through with marrying earl whatever his name is?" Terry asked, as they were nearing the end of their meal.<p>

"Edward Kensington and I am," said Lara, she felt like she had no other choice.

"I think that's the most stupid thing you can ever do considering I do not love him. Pluss I doubt you are ready to settle as you seem like the adventures type," he said with a smile.

"Based on?" she wanted to know.

"The fact that you managed to get down here without help, that is a very hard and dangerous ride still you did it," he pointed out.

As Lara listened to his words she realized her was right. She had managed to get down on her own, struggling a bit from time to time, but still. As she came to think about it, most of her life's biggest struggles she had went through alone. She never had a man at her side, and if she was going to have that…Terry was right, Edward was not the man for her. Based on the fact that he most likely would want her to stay home and raise children, while she wanted to explore life more first. For her life was only just beginning now that she was done with school. She wished to follow in the footstep of her father and find lost treasures and frankly there would be no time in her life for Edward.

She looked at Terry, and she couldn't deny that his ruggedness was calling out for her. Right now she just wanted to rip his clothes of and lay down with him, making passionate love. Not boring love like with Edward. She wanted excitement.

Still she was not the one to cheat, so she managed to calm herself down saying, "This had been fun, but I really need to get back."

"I do understand that, but let me at least drive you to the airport," he said, calling the waiter over to get the bill.

"I can agree to that," she said with a smile as she had no idea how to get there.

He nodded as he slowly got up, and walked out of the restaurant. She did the same, watching his fine behind in front of her.

In the end Lara ended up saying goodbye to Terry, but she promised to keep in touch and call when she got home.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was back at the manor, she ran up the front stairs and inside yelling, "Hillary, I'm home."<p>

The butler came running out from the way leading to the kitchen, saying, "Lara, it's great to have you back."

Lara that was normally modest with her feelings hugged him hardly as tears ran from her eyes. Sniffling she said, "I missed you so much, I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I feared the same," he said with a heavy sigh, fearing that the last member of the Croft family was lost forever when she didn't returned as planned.

"I'm just glad to be back in one piece. Have Edward been asking for me?" she wanted to know.

"Yes, but I told him about the crash and that you would be home as soon as you could," he answered.

"Can you contact him for me, I need to talk, but first I need a shower and some rest," she said and ran upstairs to her bathroom. Hillary just shook his head wondering what she needed to talk to Edward about in such a haste.

* * *

><p>"Lara, darling, I heard what happened, are you okay?" she heard Edward say as soon as he entered the living room some hours later.<p>

"I'm still a bit shook up, other than that I'm fine," she whispered, looking into his hazel eyes.

He wanted to hug her, but sensing that was not what she wanted he left it be and instead said, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The time alone gave me time to think and I can't marry you anymore," she said with a very heavy sigh.

"Excuse me," he said, frowning, wondering if had heard right.

"I figured if I can survive that all due to myself it proves that I am capable of living without a man. Knowing you right you want me to settle down and have children and I want to explore life first," she said.

"Lara, you are a lady and you should start acting like one. That you managed to survive that is mere luck and nothing else," he said.

"That may be, but I'm also a person and I got my own free will, meaning I should be free to choose what I wish to do in my future, and you are not a part of it. I'm sorry," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You know you are the most stubborn and stupid person I've ever met. You are so lucky to have one man wanting to provide for you and you are throwing that away," he said.

"Do not tempt me to hit you Edward and I can provide more than fine for myself, this manor surly proves that," she said, giving him an angry glare.

"Even if that was so, your family name will die with you if you don't have a man in your life," he said.

"Who says I do not?" she asked, quirking her brow at him.

"You met someone I see, he said, glaring back at her.

"Whether I did or didn't it would not have an impact on what I'm now saying, now will you be as kind as to leave," she said, nodding towards the door.

"Very well, but mark my words when I say that all your name will die with you," he snarled as he walked out the door. She just glared angrily after him.

"Lara…?" she heard Hillary's voice from the top of the stairwell.

"Do you think I acted wrong?" she asked, looking at the older male.

"That is not for me to say, but I do doubt he could make you happy," Hillary admitted.

"Do you think he's right in that my name will die with me?" she asked him, biting her lower lip, suddenly feeling very insecure.

"No, I do not, in time you'll have a child or more I'm quite sure, don't let him or anyone else get to you like that," he said in a very soft tone.

"Thanks Hillary, I don't know what I would have done without you," she said, hugging him hardly.

"Been a complete mess I'm sure," he said as a soft smile graced his lips, knowing Lara had done the right thing by turning Edward down. That was one of the many decisions she would never regret.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
